Tropical Vacation-Part 1
by LMN
Summary: Continuation of 'Trial of Faith', but you don't need to read that story to get this one. While on vacation, Mimi (yes they got her to come) and Sora get in a fight and Mimi and Jim confront....read to find out! R&R please!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

#Forward: GAhh!!!! Sorry. Something happened so I could not get on the internet at all yesterday. Amazingly, I'm still sane. So here is a continuation of 'Trial of Faith'. I think the idea came to me from an episode of 'Flipper' I saw about eight years ago....^^. Well, while your reading this...*sticks Mariah Carey CD in CD-ROM and grabs 'The Trench' by Steve Alten, (really good book. Me love sharks!!! And the Megaladon Shark in this story is even bigger then Jaws. *eyes get teary* Poor Jaws....... They killed him (her in the third movie) 4 (5 if you count the book.) times. Talk about overkill. Poor sharky.... Save the sharks!!! *marches around with signs*^^;;;;;; ) I'll be reading this. R&R and I hope you enjoy!!!!!^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own any of it's characters. Don't sue! All I do own is a broken CD player and a lot of shark movies! *thinks about this for a second* Gah!! I'm poor!!! Wahhhhhh!!!!! *starts hitting head on wall* ugghh...... I don't feel good.. enjoy the stor............*passes out*  
  
  
Tropical Vacation Part 1  
  
by M  
  
  
"Yay! We're here!" Mimi shouted, excitedly as the boat pulled up to the resort.  
  
"You didn't seem so happy when we first told you about this vacation." Matt smirked.  
  
Mimi turned to stare at him, "Well _you_ didn't have to be stranded for weeks on an island cause Sora went to play nursemaid to Tai.!" she shouted in one breath.  
  
Sora, who was standing behind them, turned slightly red and started to back away.  
  
"Oh,, Hi _Sora_!!" Matt called in an attempt to get the very teed off Mimi away from him. It worked. She turned at started approaching Sora.  
  
Sora turned to stare at Matt, murder in her eyes.  
  
'If looks could kill.' Joe thought, off to the side.  
  
"Hey!" Jim said, stepping between the three in an attempt to keep anyone from killing each other, "This is a vacation, let's put that all behind us."  
  
Sora stared at Matt. Matt stared at Mimi. Mimi stared at Sora.   
  
"Fine!" they all shouted at the same time.  
  
Everyone else let out a sigh of relief and headed off the boat.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the 'Nightsong Resort'." a young woman greeted the group as they entered the lobby, "You are expected. Please come this way."   
  
She led them to a hallway, "Each of you will have a room of your own. Each room has a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, T.V. and VCR, and room service. In addition, you will all have access to our health spa, beauty salon, swimming pool, buffet, and nature trail."  
  
"Wow. We should help the CDC more often." Matt whispered to Izzy.  
  
"Definitely." his friend agreed.  
  
  
  
When everyone had finished unpacking. They all decided to go their own separate ways. The girls went to the beauty salon, Joe, Matt and T.K. went for a swim in the pool, Izzy stayed in his room and hooked up to the internet, Tai headed for the health spa to use the equipment, and Jim went to the jungle area of the resort to go on a nature walk.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, kid." the man said, "Your too young to be using this equipment."  
  
"But." Tai started.  
  
"No buts. Now get outta here!" he shouted.  
  
"Fine." Tai grumbled as he walked away, "I probably can work that stuff better then he can, the lazy jerk."  
  
  
  
"Hey, T.K. You've gotten better at swimming since last time I saw you in the water." Joe commented, watching the nine-year-old swim gracefully from one end of the pool to the other.  
  
"Yeah, after last time, I didn't want to go through that again." he said, "Oh, and thanks again for saving me."  
  
Joe smiled, "No sweat."  
  
"Well, not anymore anyway." Matt laughed as he came up behind Joe and dunked his head into the water.  
  
"Matt!!" Joe sputtered as he popped back up, "That's it, this is war!!"  
  
He grabbed the still laughing blond and pulled him in. Soon an all-out water battle began.  
  
  
  
Mimi had left the beauty salon earlier then expected. She and Sora had gotten into an argument over Sora, temporarily marooning her and Kari on that island. So now she had decided to go on a walk in the jungle's of the resort. She was dressed in a short, pale pink sundress with her long, brown hair done up in pink, silk ribbons.  
  
She sighed, she _knew_ she should be angry at Sora, but she really couldn't bring herself to hate her. It was confusing, and giving her a headache!  
  
Mimi walked down the path, collecting her thoughts, unaware of the pair of eyes watching, and following, her.  
  
  
  
Izzy typed away at his computer, he had just accessed this resort's website. This was interesting! Apparently, all the animals in the island's jungles were native to the island. In fact, this resort was so new they were unsure of exactly how many different kinds of creatures there were.  
  
'I wonder what exactly is out there.' he thought, looking out his window to the jungle beyond.  
  
  
  
Sora was so angry. Why didn't Mimi understand that it was an emergency? Tai had needed her. She had to go. It wasn't like she had left Mimi and Kari in mortal danger or anything. Yet Mimi still yelled at her for leaving them, saying that she didn't care and was too busy with Tai to even remember her. That all she had even done to help him was get sick herself. Sora had yelled back, calling her a snob who was too stupid to understand that Tai had needed her. Mimi yelled again then ran out of the salon.  
  
"Sora?" Kari asked after Sora had calmed down somewhat.  
  
"What?" she asked Tai's younger sister.  
  
"Don't be too mad at her. She's was just hurt that you left us without even saying anything." the little girl said.  
  
Sora smiled, "I know. Mimi is one of those people you can't stay angry at. I'll apologize to her when she comes back." she looked around, "Where did she go, anyway?"  
  
  
  
Mimi continued walking down the path. She really felt sorry for what she had said now. Sora was just looking out for Tai. Besides, she and Kari were probably safer being stuck on that island during the epidemic. She turned around and headed for the resort to apologize to Sora. She was about to head back when a dark shape jumped down from the trees in front of her, blocking her path.   
  
Mimi threw her hands to her face and let out a surprised scream.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Jim asked as he lifted his head up. He thought he had heard someone scream from behind him. He quickly turned around and raced down the path.  
  
  
  
Mimi peaked through her fingers to look at the unknown creature in front of her.  
  
"Oh." she said, now feeling foolish, "Hi there. Aren't you a cutie!"  
  
"Come on. I won't hurt you." she said, pulling a pink ribbon out of her hair.  
  
The creature slowly walked up to her.  
  
"There you go." Mimi squealed in delight as she tied the ribbon in a bow around the monkey's neck.  
  
  
  
Up ahead was a figure sitting on the ground. Jim recognized it immediately as Mimi.  
  
"Mimi! Mimi!" he called, "Are you ok? I thought I head a scream.  
  
She looked up, "Oh, that was me. This little guy frightened me." she explained, pointing to the monkey.  
  
"Don't get near that thing!" Jim scolded the younger girl, grabbing Mimi's arm and pulling her up.  
  
"What?!" she asked, a little mad and annoyed, "He's my friend."  
  
"Your friend is a wild animal. You don't know what he could do." Jim tried to explain.  
  
"Like what?" Mimi asked, sarcastically.  
  
As if on cue, the monkey opened it's mouth, exposing it's sharp teeth and lunged at the pair.  
  
"Look out!" Jim shouted, jumping in front of Mimi.  
  
The monkey bit him in the arm.  
  
Jim let out a cry of pain as Mimi screamed, in fright of the monkey's brutality. He shook the creature off and instructed Mimi to run back to the resort. She nodded and took off, Jim following.  
  
Behind them, the monkey watched them run off, then disappeared into the forest. (A/N: NO! It's is not an evil monkey.)  
  
  
to be continued........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Forward: Another part! Yeah!!!! Oh, and as I said before, the monkey is not Mojo Jojo, he is not evil. Well, I really have nothing more to say. So here's the story. Oh, and cause life is catching up with me, I won't be able to post as frequently anymore. Sorry. I've ignored life for too long and it's coming back with a nasty vengeance. R&R!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what! I got more stuff then I thought. I own more tapes (LOTS more tapes) and lots and lots of Gundam models! I still don't own Digimon though (drat!) so don't sue me. I'll own it one day. *gets insane look on face* First Digimon, then the world (though I don't know what I would do with the world...) ^^  
  
  
Tropical Vacation Part 2  
  
by M  
  
  
"That was sure fun." Joe commented as he, Matt, and T.K. walked into the lobby.  
  
"You were pretty hyper in that pool, Joe." Matt told his friend, "I never knew you had it in you."  
  
"You learn a lot when you have Gomamon for a partner."  
  
"Hey, Matt! Guys!" a voice shouted from the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey, Sora! What's up?" Matt asked.  
  
"Have you seen Mimi anywhere? I wanted to apologize for a fight we had earlier, but I can't find her anywhere. I'm starting to get worried." she explained.  
  
"Well, she wasn't by the pool." Matt said.  
  
"She can't get _in_ to the gym!" Tai grumbled, walking up to the group from the direction of the health spa.  
  
"That leaves the buffet, our rooms or the nature trail." Joe thought aloud.  
  
"Not the buffet." the receptionist at the desk said, "It's not open for another hour."  
  
"I don't think she'd be on the trail." Kari said, "After being in the Digital world for so long I don't think Mimi would ever go near a forest again."  
  
"Well, I guess that only leaves her room." Matt said, "I mean, after a fight it would seem the most likely place she would run off to."  
  
"I guess your right, Matt." Sora said, "I'll just go and apolo-"  
  
She was cut off when the lobby doors opened and a very out-of-breath Mimi and Jim practically fell into the room.  
  
"Jim! Mimi!" Joe called running up to the pair, "What happened? What are you running from?"  
  
"It was horrible!" Mimi cried, "It was so nice, then so mean!!"  
  
"I told you not to go near the thing! It was dangerous!" Jim shouted at her.  
  
"Guys!!!" Matt shouted at the two of them. They turned and stared up at the blond, "_What_ did you see that scared you so much?"  
  
"A-A.." Mimi stuttered.  
  
"A what?" inquired Tai.  
  
"A monkey!" Mimi got out, before turning her head and staring in fright at the lobby door.  
  
"A....monkey?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi nodded her head.  
  
Everyone else stared at her for a few moments before bursting out into laughter.  
  
Mimi stood up and put her hands on her hips, "It's _not_ funny!!!" she fumed.  
  
"Mimi's right, you know." Jim stated, also getting up from the floor, "It bit me." he said, showing the mark on his arm, "It was a very violent creature."  
  
Everyone stopped laughing at that point.   
  
"You know, it's pretty dangerous to have a creature like that on the trail. A little kid could be attacked." Sora told them, "Maybe we should report this incident to whoever runs this place."  
  
"I don't see what good it would do." Izzy said, walking into the lobby from their rooms, "This place is fairly new, and the trail has many different creatures in it. The resort is not even completely aware of just how many different species there are on this island yet. There is really nothing they could do about this one minor attack."  
  
"But-" Joe started.  
  
"Don't worry, little bro." Jim said, walking away from the group, "I'll just get this thing bandaged up. It's nothing to worry about. I don't want any of you going onto that trail alone though, it's dangerous."  
  
"Okay!" everyone agreed, before once again going their separate ways.  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Tai called, a few days later, "Breakfast is served!"  
  
He quickly brought a plate loaded down with dounauts, to where everyone was sitting in the dining area.  
  
"Oh, man!" Jim whined, digging through the sugary, fattening pieces of fried dough (that's what I think they are anyway, wouldn't have them any other way.), "Why are the raspberry fills on the bottom?"  
  
"Sorry." Tai apologized, as he, Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Mimi each also took a dounaut off the pile.  
  
"Don't you want any?" he asked the others.  
  
"No thanks, I already ate something _good_ for me." Matt said.  
  
"I'm allergic." Joe answered.  
  
Kari just shook her head.  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sora?"  
  
"Yeah, Mimi?"  
  
The brown haired girl looked at her friend, "I'm really sorry about that fight we had."  
  
Sora smiled, "That was days ago. It's not important. I forgive you, you don't need to feel bad about it."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
  
  
Ok, he had his back turned. Just wait, right about....NOW!  
  
Tai made a mad dash for the gym, as the guard turned his back to look at the jungle. He had just reached the gate and was almost in when..........  
  
"Hey, kid! I told you you couldn't come in here!" the man shouted, as he dragged Tai out by his shirt collar.  
  
"Awww sh..........." Tai mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Now get out!"  
  
"Fine." Tai huffed, walking away. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Joe was about to retire for the night, when he noticed Jim sitting in one of the lobby room chairs. He walked up to his brother, wondering what he was doing up so late.  
  
"Hey, Jim." he said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jim?" he asked again, a little more persistent.  
  
He walked closer to get a better look, and noticed his brother was asleep. Joe was about to walk away, when he saw that Jim's breathing was very shallow. Joe touched his forehead and found he was burning up.  
  
"Jim. Jim! Wake up!" Joe shouted, shaking his brother, "Help!" he called, "somebody help me!"  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
(for Matt fans: next part: our favorite blond goes monkey hunting!!!! (Not as funny as it sounds.))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Forward: Hi!! READ!!! I've discovered something. I'm seem to be better at drama fics then I am at Action/adventure ones like this. So, I would like at least 6 reviews on this fic, to see it it's really worth my time to type it, or else I won't continue it. Also, unless you really do like my action/ general stores (Trial of Faith and this one) and tell me so in your reviews, I won't write anymore of them, well not unless I get a really good idea and just have to get it down ^^;;. I'll still write drama and maybe a romance of two (I do love to write), but no more like these if no one seems to like them. Of course, I may just be putting myself down, I don't know. But I have other things in my life and I really don't want to spend all my free time (which I now have even less of) typing this story or any other stories like it if you guys, the readers, don't really like them. So, thanks for your time and now I'm rambling so here's the next part. Not as much of Matt as I originally intended, and it's short too but that's just because I want to know if you want this continued. If you do I'll type hard and fast to bring you a longer, better part next time.  
  
Note: There were a bunch of ppl who asked I continue 'Wait and See' bu-but I can't think of anything!!*starts crying* WAhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! The evils of writer's block!!! If any of you have a special way you want me to continue this fic (that is not hentai) just give me the idea and that's how I'll try to write it. I'll even mention it was your idea. ^^ I just can't think of anything so your help would be greatly appreciated, if you want me to continue it anyway...  
  
Another note: Because I not really putting as much effort into this, and because I have writer's block. This may not be the best. So don't use this to base my other works, cause this is not my best at all. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything else in this story, cept the monkey ^^  
  
Tropical Vacation-Part 3  
  
by M  
  
  
  
Pale and unconscious, Jim was wheeled into the medical wing in one of the resort's many complexes.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Joe asked, worriedly.  
  
"Don't know." one of the medics answered, "It's a good thing you found him when you did, but we can't seem to be able to identify the illness. It seems to be unknown."  
  
Everyone stared at each other, all thinking the same thing, 'Another one?'  
  
"You have _got _ to be kidding me." Tai said.   
  
Sora just stared in shock. Izzy looked up from his laptop. Mimi and Kari looked at each other, scared and Matt grabbed T.K.  
  
"Are you sure?" Joe asked, "How could he have gotten it? Why don't we have it? We've been in contact with him, after all."  
  
"Well," the medic answered, "This disease is transferred through something. Like if something had the disease and he came in contact with it and it somehow gat transferred into his blood stream. Did he eat anything that wasn't properly cleaned, or was he attacked? Maybe some sort of animal carrier bit him or something."  
  
Mimi's head shot up, "The monkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted loudly enough to get _everyone's_ attention.  
  
The medic blinked, "What?"  
  
Joe turned to the man to explain, "When my friend Mimi, here and Jim were on the nature trail a few days ago, this monkey came up to him and bit him. We didn't think that much would be done so we just brushed it off."  
  
"Well, if that monkey does carry the disease, we can't let it get off the island. I guess for now we need to call the CDC, and quarantine the island." said the medic.  
  
Matt, Izzy and T.K. stared at each other, knowing the word 'quarantine' very well.  
  
  
  
  
'Just when you think you get a break.' Dr. Sally thought as she stepped off the boat and onto the island, 'I wonder if those kids are ok, this is the week they were supposed to be vacationing here.'  
  
Behind the young doctor, two men armed with tranquilizers got off.  
  
"So we're looking for a monkey?" one asked.  
  
"That's right." she answered.  
  
  
  
  
"Matt! Izzy!" a familiar voice called from off to the side.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Sally." the blond answered.  
  
She noticed the blond seemed sad, "What's wrong?"  
  
He indicated the a room off to the side, "It's my friend, Joe's brother, who's sick."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But don't worry, there men her will find that monkey and then we may be able to help your friend." she said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
Several days past. Each day the men went off into the forest. They caught many monkeys, but none were the one that had attacked Jim.  
  
  
  
"Matt?" T.K. asked, "Why do they think the monkey will help Jim?"  
  
"Because the monkey may have an anti virus in him, T.K." the older boy explained, "It's why that monkey isn't sick. It's obviously been here a while so if it was infected all this time and never got sick, then it may hold the key to help Jim."  
  
"Oh. Ok............" T.K.'s voice trailed off as he began to wobble a bit.  
  
"T.K.? T.K.!!" Matt shouted, catching his younger brother, "Get me some help over here!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Across the resort, another person was screaming for help to. As her brother began to lose consciousness while swimming in the pool, and finally lost it, sinking to the bottom of the water.  
  
  
  
"T.K.?! And Tai?! Is he ok?" Sora asked, franticly to anyone who would listen.  
  
"Both Tai and T.K. seemed to be infected with the virus. Tai almost drowned because of it. Sora, this is getting really freaky. They weren't bitten by a monkey. How are they sick?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment, then it dawned on her, "The doughnuts! Remember? Jim dug though the pile to get to the bottom. Tai and T.K. both took a doughnut. That must be it."  
  
"But, Sora." Mimi said, worriedly, "Izzy had one to, and so did we."  
  
  
  
Days later, Sora also collapsed from the virus, followed closely by Izzy. There was still no luck in finding the monkey, and things were getting out of hand. Joe was too nervous to do anything but eat and worry about his brother. Matt was to nervous about T.K. to even eat at all. He stayed by his younger brother's side night and day, which was why it was surprising that he wasn't there one night when Mimi walked by the door.  
  
She didn't feel so good. Maybe she would collapse from the virus.  
  
"Huh?" she turned as she heard a clunking noise. Maybe it was just her imagination. But wait, there it was again. What was it?  
  
She walked quietly down the hall. In the shadows of the upcoming room she say a figure. "Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Mimi? Oh, well, good. I need to ask you something."  
  
"What?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"What did that monkey look like?"  
  
"Well........." she trailed off, "I don't know I mean he was just _there_. All I got a chance to do before Jim came running up was-" she stopped short. That was it!   
  
"Matt! I tied a pink hair ribbon around his neck! It would be easy to find him now!" she shouted excitedly.  
  
"That's good." he said.  
  
"Why did you ask anyway?" Mimi asked the boy.  
  
Matt stepped out of the shadows, armed with one of the men's tranq gun, "Because," he said to the brown-haired girl, " My brother needs me to help him. These guys are doing a very bad job at finding one monkey an a relatively small island. If they can't do that then I will. T.K. needs me."  
  
He raised the gun and turned for the doors, "I'm going monkey hunting."  
  
to be continued..............maybe..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Forward: Woah....I actually wrote the next part to this story, after like, 2 months. ^^;; Well, here it is! For you loyal people who are actually reading this after so long, I hope you won't be disappointed. You know, as I look at this, then look at my 'Trial of Faith' and other earlier works, I see how much I've improved since I first came here to FFN. *sniff* so many memories. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I have to admit it. I don't own Digimon. Yes, I know how shocked and disappointed you are, but if I really created it, do you honestly think I would have Joe in 02 so little? If he gets a bigger part or Jim becomes one of the chosen children, then you know my dream to own the series has finally come true.  
  
  
Tropical Vacation-Part 4  
  
by M  
  
  
Mimi stared at the blond for a moment, "You're.......what?"  
  
"You heard me." he replied, turning for the door, " T.K., and Jim, and all the others, they need me. I'm taking this into my own hands, I'm doing this my way."  
  
Mimi held out her arms to stop him, "No! Matt! it's too dangerous, leave it to the professionals! Matt! Matt....." her protests stopped as she collapsed to the ground, partly from exhaustion, but mostly from finally losing the battle her body had been waging against the disease.   
  
Matt turned his head upon hearing the 'thump' of Mimi's body hitting the floor. Outwardly, he rolled his eyes, although on the inside, he was deeply concerned for her, just like all the others. He actually held a somewhat deep respect for the girl. She had been able to fight the disease for so long, even longer then Tai and Sora had. Genteelly placing the gun down, and even more genteelly picking her up, he walked Mimi into one of the vacant rooms and placed her in the bed there. He then tip toed out, back to the hall, and picked up the gun before heading out to the dark, uninviting jungle.  
  
  
  
"Mimi!! Mimi!!!!" Kari called, running into the dining area, looking for her older friend, "Where are you?"  
  
She was quite worried. Mimi wasn't in her room, and no one had seen her. Since, like the others, she had eaten a doughnut, Kari was afraid that she may have collapsed somewhere. Images of her friend laying in the middle of barren hallway, somewhere where no one would find her started to fill her head, driving her on.  
  
"Mimi!! Mimi!!"  
  
"Joe!!" she called out, noticing the blue haired boy sitting at the breakfast table, "Have you seen Mimi? I can't find her anywhere." she asked, holding her arms widespread, symbolizing she had looked all over.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" he asked, turning around and looking up at her, concern, fear, and slight exasperation showing on his dreary, sleep-deprived face, "She collapsed, apparently."  
  
Kari gasped, holding her hands to her face in shock, "Is she alright?" she asked, worriedly.  
  
"As good as all the others." he answered, taking a sip of coffee, "The strange thing is, she was found laying in one of the hospital section's unused rooms, as if someone had found her and placed her there. Yet, no one reported Mimi collapsing until this mourning when a doctor found her in there."  
  
Kari thought this information over, "That is strange, now that you mention it. I wonder who it could have been..."  
  
  
  
Dr. Sally walked into the office/base of the CDC, getting ready for what would hopefully not be another fruitless day's work.   
  
She gave a yawn upon entering the room, stretching her arms out high above her head. In mid stretch, however, she stopped, noticing that the two trackers she had brought with her were searching the room. They looked behind piles of papers, in desks, and every nook and cranny in the small office space.  
  
"What is it?" she asked the two of them, causing them to shoot their heads up in surprise.  
  
"We can't find one of the tranq guns, mame." one answered, "I'm sure I left it there last night" he said, indicating a gun rack that they had installed on the wall.  
  
Sally sighed, so much for a good day, "Fine." she said, "Continue looking for it. I'll ask around to see if there's anyone who could have taken it."  
  
The two nodded and resumed their search for the missing weapon.  
  
  
  
Matt quickly and quietly crept through the wild jungle outside of 'Nightsong Resorts'. Now that Mimi had told him of the pink, silk ribbon she had tied around the monkey's neck during her last encounter with the creature, it would surely be quite a simple task to identify the beast and bring it back, enabling Dr. Sally and the other scientists from the CDC to develop a cure; and help T.K., Jim, Mimi, and all the others.  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek, he could save his little brother and all the others from countless threats, even the Dark Master Puppetmon, yet he couldn't protect them from some stupid disease!  
  
His face hardened, and he continued forward, farther from the resort, and deeper and deeper into the dense, lush jungle.  
  
Behind him, a pair of eyes watched. (A/N It will not, nor ever be, an evil monkey. I want this to be a s close to real life as possible. Ok this is a little out there but...^^;;;)  
  
  
  
"Hey, since you brought up the point of Mimi being missing, do you know where Matt is, Kari?" Joe asked the brown haired girl sitting next to him, "I haven't seen him since last night. He was visiting T.K. and passed by the door as I was keeping Jim company."  
  
Kari looked thoughtful for a few minutes but eventually shook her head, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either. Hey! Do you think he was the one who put Mimi in that room?" she inquired.  
  
Joe shook his head, "It doesn't make sense, why wouldn't he tell someone? He is our friend. He would probably be concerned for Mimi."  
  
"I guess your right." Kari agreed, "But why would anyone else just leave her there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, maybe he didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't want anyone to know about what he was doing. He may have been visiting T.K. after hours and didn't want to get caught, so he placed Mimi in bed and left, knowing someone would most likely find her."  
  
Joe found himself nodding his head. For a little kid, four years his junior, Kari was very perceptive and very logical and calm for her age, "I guess you've got a good point there." he agreed, "That sounds just like something that Matt would do. Still, that doesn't explain why he hasn't been around at all this mourning."  
  
Kari hung her head, "I guess it doesn't. He can't be sick as well, can he?" she asked, a fresh wave of worry in her voice.  
  
Joe shook he head again, 'no' this time, "I don't believe so. He, like us, didn't eat any of that food that Jim did....." he trailed off, his voice breaking as he thought about his older brother and best friend.  
  
Kari felt a wave a sadness wash over her too. Joe hadn't been the only one who had seen an older, seemingly indestructible brother fall to this radical virus. Images of Tai floating almost lifelessly in the 'Nightsong Resort's' pool entered her head, and tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought to keep from shouting out loud in grief and terror.  
  
She shut her eyes, trying desperately to block the frightening pictures of the past few days from flashing in her mind, but it was no use.  
  
Feeling a warm, calming pressure of someone wrapping their arms around her small body in a comforting hug, Kari slowly opened her eyes and looked up, expecting to see Joe. Instead, she met the kind face of Dr. Sally, the woman from the CDC who had apparently been trapped with Izzy and Matt during the other disease epidemic that had taken place earlier in her home town of Odibia.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dr. Sally asked Kari, slowly releasing her from the hug, "Your Tai's younger sister, right?" she asked.  
  
"Kari." she whispered quietly, afraid her voice would fail her and she would break into a fresh fit of tears.  
  
"Ok. Kari. Are you feeling better, Kari? I know this must be very frightening for a young girl like you, but I'm sure we'll find a way to stop all this soon. Then you and your friends can all go home." Sally assured, even though she didn't fully believe what she was telling the small child.  
  
Kari looked up, a glimmer of hope twinkling in her once dull, sorrowful eyes, "Thank you." she said, appreciating Dr. Sally's positive attitude in the middle of such an event.  
  
"Yeah, thank you." Joe agreed getting up from the chair he had been sitting on, "I wonder, Dr. Sally, what you are doing her anyway, mingling among the guests, well, more like prisoners at the moment. Shouldn't you be trying to stop this epidemic?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Sally picked it up and was quick to defend herself, "One of my men's tranquilizer guns went missing last night, I was hoping to find out if anyone here knew anything about it's whereabouts."  
  
"Oh." Joe said, sheepishly, feeling ashamed he had questioned Dr. Sally's loyalty to her job, "Well, neither Kari or myself know anything about it, right Kari?"  
  
The younger child nodded, "I don't know anything about any gun." she said honestly, answering Joe's question.  
  
"Well, that's the answer I've gotten out of everyone else here." Sally said, exasperated, "I don't see what could have happened to it....Hey! What about Matt. I know he's here, did you talk to him? I don't remember running into him today, and he's usually in the medical ward, by his brother's bedside before I am!"  
  
"We haven't seen him today either. In fact we were just discussing his whereabouts before you came." Joe answered. His eyes widened and he jerked his head towards Kari, "You don't think he took that gun, do you?"  
  
Kari's eyes widened, obviously suspecting the possibility, "I would not be surprised."  
  
Sally held out her hands, "Are you trying to tell me that a 12-year-old kid took and tranq gun and went monkey hunting (A/N ^^) in the middle of the night? All by himself?"  
  
"You would be surprised at what Matt can do." Joe said, a hint of sarcasm coating his voice.  
  
  
  
The soft rustle of leaves sounded from overhead. Matt jerked his body in the direction of the sound, looking for it source.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
He continued forward, not knowing or suspecting that his target was behind him. Until he heard that rustling once again. He turned around for a second time trying to find the source of this annoyance. Brushing it off as his imagination, he resumed his hunt.  
  
This was taking longer then he had suspected. It had already been almost twelve hours! At this rate, he would collapse from exhaustion before he even found the monkey. And even then, he would have to hit the agile creature with one of these tranquilizer darts, not an easy fest for a boy not trained in the proper use of a gun, especially such a sophisticated, heavy one. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea....  
  
Matt shook his blond head, trying to force his uncertainties away. The others needed him, he had information about this monkey that those trackers at the CDC didn't. He was too far away to just turn back and give up now. He had to press on. He had to continue his desperate search for what was believed to be the one thing that could save his brother, his friends, and all those other infected people back at the resort.  
  
Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Matt's search ended somewhat abruptly when a hissing, foaming jumble of black and pink landed on the back of his neck. He screamed out in pain as the seemingly rabid monkey bit into the back of his neck, leaving two tiny red puncture wounds where it's teeth had sunk into Matt's flesh.  
  
His hands lost their grip on the gun as he toppled forward from the force of the impact. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt saw it skid into the brush before his face hit the dirt.  
  
Recovering from the fall, he managed to pull himself up and turn around, facing his attacker. He found a small, almost mute gasp escaped his lips and he felt the slightest hint of fear at the condition of the monkey.  
  
It was surely the monkey Mimi had run into. Sure enough, the pink silk ribbon, slightly torn and stained was tied in an awkward bow around the animal's neck but it looked nothing like the gentle creature Mimi had at first described it to be. It's eyes was so insane and evil looking, you wouldn't expect them to be on a monkey, and it's mouth was foaming with a bubbling, white saliva. The creature looked almost mad, as if it were infected with the mad disease.  
  
He began to back away, he may have been bigger, but this creature had the advantage of agility as well, as the fact that it was being driven by whatever was infecting it. Not only that, Matt didn't have gun anymore. He knew that T.K. and the others needed him badly, but he couldn't take this thing down without some sort of weapon.   
  
Taking note that the monkey wasn't advancing, Matt edged towards the brush where he had seen the tranquilizer gun land. As if knowing what he was doing, the monkey hissed and advanced. Matt saw a flash of metal just a few feet away, he was going for it.   
  
He made a mad dive for the gun, hoping the monkey wouldn't take notice. Unfortunately, it did. It dived at Matt, hitting him with an un natural force and casing him to slam his head against a nearby tree. The impact against the rough back, mixed with the fatigue he already felt, Matt passed out and swiftly sank into unconsciousness.  
  
Beside him, the monkey hissed, then choked Falling onto it's front legs, it weaved back and forth in a drunken manner, until it collapsed and let out it's final breath, finally victim to the disease it had been carrying for so long. It died, and with it died what seemed to have been the last hope for a cure.  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
  
So did you like it? Let me know what you think!! ^^ 


End file.
